The present invention relates to a method and device for separation of a fluid comprising several fluid components, especially separation of a well fluid in connection with a pipe for production of hydrocarbons/water.
It has previously be proposed that well fluids in vertical wells should be handled using separators. Such separators can comprise semi-permeable filters which are only pervious to water as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,787 or cyclones as described in NO 172426.
A disadvantage with these devices is that they are relatively complicated in their construction and/or have many moving parts. Moreover, the aforementioned solutions would require extensive maintenance/inspection when used in wells having high pressure and high temperature. Another factor is that these solutions are specially adapted for installation in vertical sections of wells. They would also result in extra pressure loss and consume energy.